I'll Follow You Til You Love Me
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: Half a mech inside his spark from the loss of his mate, Knockout begins clawing through the tunnel of madness toward what he obsessively believes is his light at the end... Optimus. OptimusxKnockout smut ahoy! Review if you like!


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**A/N:** Just a little smut for the Knockout/Optimus fans that are probably feeling a little neglected. Insparation struck like a thunderbolt while listening to Paparazzi and looking at recent Knockout pictures. So if you don't want to read about mild insanity, mechbreast-feeding, a possible mothering/comfort fetish and slight robot gore, please. Please just go away.

Those of you still here, enjoy the mindless mad mech smut.

* * *

**I'll Follow You Til You Love Me**

Pain. All he felt was pain that day. The day that horrid femme bitch tore his beloved apart.

He didn't need to be told by the latest Decepticon second in command that he was gone. Even if he wasn't an anguished husk, feeling the spark in his chest wanting to implode itself, seeing only Dreadwing return alone was all the proof he needed.

He didn't have to be told as a confirmation that Breakdown was dead. His agony was enough of a validation. It tore his core asunder. It swallowed his mind in red darkness. It iced his circuits dead numb.

Megatron feeling a pang of sympathy let Knockout be left alone to ride out the torment in peace. Losing a mate was to lose a large piece of oneself. To live through the loss without the bondseal to kill the other if one passes for whatever reason was almost too hard to even comprehend.

It would be the grace of Primus and an almighty will to recover that would salvage him from the trauma. It would too great a loss for the Decepticons if the vain sports car succumbed to his pain and perished. A medic with his expertise must continue to live. Broken or otherwise.

As such silver mech left him aboard the Nemesis to keep the fool from rushing to his demise if chose to escape his torment by the enemy's blade or blaster. Many with lost mates have done so in the past.

And so alone the Decepticon medic suffered, on one of his own medbay's energon stained operating tables, locked inside to scream bloody murder from time to time to his spark's content.

Another spark convusion made his lithe form arch off the flat surface. Gritting his fanged denta enough to fracture them and claws puncturing the mildly thick metal of the table, he whispered a prayer to the creator for the umpteenth time.

'Primus... take pity on your child... and end this **pain!** Please! Please...' he whimpered pitifully.

Obviously the robot deity did not answer nor give his worn frame solace. But alternatively saw a face appear in his processor. A single platinum face flush with handsome well-aged features all framed by a rich cobalt helm and alit by glowing azure optics that were very wise as well as kind.

Knockout keened brokenly at the image, reaching up toward the imaginary face. Wanting it to kiss his pain away... To comfort him...

"Optimus..." he moaned once pretty vocals produced scratchily from the abuse of shrieking for so long.

The Autobot leader's gentle visage smiled, lighting up his entire face. Just like an angel... Yes... like angel. Merciful and loving...

Intense greed for the contact of the other's warm metal, thrusting forward with his arms... Then the spell broke.

The Decepticon squealed rheumatically as it vanished in the haze of yet another spark convulsion.

Hands fumbling for his tools as he brought out a syringe filled pain dampening fluid before jabbing it into his abused arm, holes strewn in the armor from applying medicine constantly. Hissing as the red mech pushed down on the plunger and felt medicine take hold of his malfunctioning systems with a gentle cool hand.

Panting as the effects dulled the pain but did not utterly clear it, the sports car threw the empty syringe to join the many others littering the floor in the dozens.

He had to get out. He had to get out now. He had to find succor from his affliction. It couldn't be here. Where he was currently being treated like an explosive that contained something too precious to let burst.

He needed to be with someone. Not alone. He craved a sympathetic contact who would give him the consolation he so abjectly required. Rapidly the medic typed a message to the one who would help him. He would aid him. He would...

Knockout then tumbled to the floor, utterly ignoring the stabs of piles armor piercing needles and crawled to his welder in his medical tool cabinet. With horribly shaking hands he tore open the cabinet's mildly rusty doors and gripped the welder in a harsh grip as if it was his only lifeline before dragging his drawn chassis to Nemesis hull's wall to cut a single hole...

* * *

Optimus was recharging soundly in his berth when a sharp message pinging into his recharging processor. Groggy processors came online with a dreadfully slow lag to open the mysterious message. It had hastily coded cordinates to somewhere a few miles close to the Autobot base and said a few simple words. "Come to me, Optimus. I need your help. Now." All signed with the Decepticon energy signature.

The Prime's dermas tightened. An invitation by the enemy was never an idea to obey. But if he was injured and was being neglected enough to call for their own enemy's aid... the Autobot leader simply could not just turn the other way. It would crush his very spark to do so.

The red and blue mech rose off of his berth and left his room, going for the door to outside. A quick scan revealed no Transformer or human was around to witness his leaving. Comforted that no one would see him, the semi transformed out into the desert night.

Tracking the coordinates to a few miles away, Optimus came to the spot he was supposed to be. An abandoned old parking lot for a rundown motel. Transforming into his true form once again, the Prime looked around. "Who called for me to come here?" he asked calmly.

"I did, Sweet Rims." a somber voice replied behind the red and blue mech.

Turning around the truck came to see Knockout sitting down on the old ash-grey pavement of the parking lot. He looked so gaunt and haggard. His right arm appeared to have numerous puncture wounds, shotly welded from obvious rushed work.

"He's dead." Knockout spoke bluntly, dull optics gazed down at the dusty desert ground. "It's... just not fair... I mean war or not... you still don't expect the ones you care about to bite the dist..." he spoke with a faint tremble from both the emotional and physical pain wracking over him.

The Autobot leader felt his spark compress. He couldn't bare seeing a fellow sentient being in pain. Ignoring any warnings to stop from approaching the distraught mech, the semi walked up behind the Decepticon. "Knockout..." he whispered benignantly, reaching out and embracing the slender red mech in his powerful arms. Cradling him, like a sparkling. He just wanted to hold the mech. Enemy or not, he needed someone. And it would be him.

Knockout stiffened like a board before blessed shivers of pleasure gushed over his pain inflicted inners. Relief... He gave such relief... Moaning as he turned in the other's firm arms to rub his burning face against cool windshields.

"I can't even begin to comprehend the agony you have endured losing Breakdown. However I do want to help you heal, but I can not do so with you thinking over and over of the loss you have suffered. It hurts but you cannot reclaim what has been lost to death... You may cry but you must learn to let go... you must try to move... to live..." Optimus spoke deeply, stroking the mech in his arms.

The sports car faintly gasped in awe at the powerful words. It echoing through his damaged mind and spark so absolutely and seraphically... It hurt... but in a very good way... "You are an angel..." he spoke quietly to himself, touching the larger robot's face delicately, afraid force would cause it to vanish once more. And he couldn't have that now...

The Prime looked confused at the response he was given but didn't pull away. A tiny prick of fear rose seeing the new emotions in the Decepticon's optics bloom. It was unpredictable. Desperate. Broken. **Hungry.**

"Why not be my sweet angel of mercy... and heal me..." the Decepticon medic cooed, angling his helm as his dermas connected to the Autobot leader's. Oh... it was so sweet... He would never let go now...

The truck grunted before moving his silver lips along the other's in response. A new wild but tamed craving grew rapidly inside of the red and blue mech's body. It wanted to devour the angst right out with his oral plating.

Knockout moaned wantonly as his oral plating was plundered so meticulously. It was like medicine. Sweet... sweet... medicine. The damaged red mech shoved the larger robot back to slam onto a nearby boulder. Claws raked across battle hardened cherry-red armor as he tore away from the kiss, trailing bit of saliva they were sharing in their mouths to run his glossa along the gap between semi's window panes.

Optimus' optics rolled back as he surrendered control to the other's crazed lust. He wanted to let him use him. To heal. It is what he was meant to do... What he wanted to do... If fragging him was what he wanted, he would let him. With a passion.

The slim red mech pressed a hidden latch under the windshields, watching as they came apart to reveal the other's energon feeding taps. The medic purred sensually, licking his dermas delighted at his coming feast.

Prime squeaked before his baritoned voice caved into a luscious long moan when a slick wet glossa passed over a part of himself that hadn't been used in millions of years. His feeding taps. Meant only for a sparkling he would have or adopt under his protection.

The vain sports car suckled hungrily at the exquisite spigot, gulping down gluttonously on the delicious life fluid that gushed out generously with just the right amount of placate pressure. It tasted extra creamy than average energon due to the fluid coming from the Matrix-user himself. It seemed to absorb the pain with every swallow causing the Decepticon to simply want more.

The Autobot leader blushed with a mix of embarrassment and outlandish pride. He was like a sparkling looking for its carrier's energon feeding taps. And he was like a mother... It felt so delightful...

"You taste so _delicious..._" Knockout spoke playfully, gazing up with the glowing light of arousal in his carmine optics.

Optimus whined before hugging him tightly, placing his helm on his the smaller mech's, purring in pure pleasure.

The Decepticon chuckled at being cuddled ever so sweetly. "Does big momma loves to comfort his little baby?" he tittered joyfully at being encompassed. It was so warm and lovely...

The Prime did not answer, merely rubbed his strong heated metal body against the medic's, pressing the other's face deeper into his chest, wordlessly demanding more nursing.

And sports car gave it. Kneading the cushy protoform metal pouch with his expert hands, pointed thumbs pressing down in circles. He continued to suck each of the tender feeding taps until his fuel tank signaled for no more.

Now with a full tank of nectarous energon his weary pain battered systems could begin to convalesce. Because of it being a light-grade energon it would nothing to harm his sensitive internals and cause him purge. And it tasted so good as well... it heated up his sexual drive quite extensively...

The large Autobot's shapely chassis quivered when the nursing had stopped. "K-Knockout... I... Ahhhh... Ahhh..." the semi whimpered as a slight metal clang was heard from below his waist making the other chuckle evilly. He was aroused as well. Very much so.

"You wish for sweet release? I do as well." the smaller red mech spoke softly, shoving the larger elder robot roughly to the desert ground, crawling over the hot metal form until he came to vent the ruttish air from his internals onto the red and blue mech's platinum face. "But you don't want me to hurt anymore do you? Hmm?" he whispered outtaking hotly on the blue audio antenna.

The larger robot gasped crisply, leaning his body forward, calling for more contact to his coolant dripping frame. "No... No... Use me... Plea... Please..." he breathed out huskily, form shaking and face expressing purest need and exquisite want.

Knockout smirked, kissing the sliver crest vent as his body slid down slickly. "As you wish... My Sweet Rims..." he purred, latching his soft dermas on gorgeous pulsing neck cables. Nibbling on the thick twitching wiring as his hands explored the Autobot leader's voluptuous body. Trailing sinfully slow down his large back plates... to his slender waist... to reach the curved hips and firm aft...

Feeling very naughty, the vain medic smirked malevolently before grabbing the tight backside, massaging and squishing it in his hands like mushy clay. Even spanking him a bit.

"Ahhh! Haaaah, Knockout! Ahhhh...!" Optimus cried out, clutching at the air as if to grab something invisible before wrapping his arms around the wheels on Knockout's back plates. His thick fingers dug in between the treads and inside the hub cap's openings.

The sports car squeaked, optics shooting open as he arched back. "Ahhh! You fragger!" the Decepticon screamed biting down on non-vital cable as well as jabbing his fingers into the truck's grill slits.

Prime whined falling back to the dirt, writhing under the aspirant touch the powerful diesel engine inside of him. The primitive engine roared under the sloppy caressing and the grabbing of the sensitive devices on the mechanism roughly.

The smaller lithe mech growled like a savage animech, even drooling a bit from the corner of his oral plating. "I'm going to use you... like a toy... A pretty, pretty toy..." he hissed brutishly, libido at its very highest, did not feel like foreplay any longer. He wanted to claim this tender mech. Now.

Giving the squirming Autobot a wet kiss, stabbing his glossa in to twist with the other untamedly as his talented servos went to work on the larger mech's scorching panel, groping the hot codpiece hard in his hands.

The truck moaned loudly, releasing his panel with no struggle whatsoever, so the other could get at his much desired interfacing equipment.

Hearing the telltale click and metal shuffling on Optimus' groin armor, released the Prime's mouth with a wet sound to gaze below at his plaything's well endowed toys of pleasure. Knockout smiled extremely pleased with the large beauty of the natural reproductive instruments, twitching anxiously in arousal. "Very nice array you have, Sweet Rims... Primus spared no expense making you..." he purred appreciably.

The semi a little shy to flattery to his most private areas, turned his helm to the side, cutely placing his hand lightly over his dermas. "Thank you..." he said, trying to prevent his optics from turning toward the Decepticon's own array when heard the plating move apart. But failed.

The sports car giggled at the other's shyness and curiosity to look upon his interface, which was handsomely large for a mech his size. "Awww... So cute... Do you like mine...?" he asked innocently turning his backside to wiggle in his face.

The red and blue gasped as the heat and strong scent of robot arousal almost making his olfactory sensors overcharge. "Mmmm, hmmmm..." was all he could get out as his lust reached its zenith.

"Good because I was going to do this regardless if you didn't like it... Now.. Suck me off and I'll return the favor, beautiful..." Knockout spoke eying the succulent spike in front of his optics. Lifting a single digit he circled the head of the rod, taking a sadistic pleasure from the gasps he received in return behind him. This continued for a few minutes before he swallowed the metal organ into his oral chamber, fingers playing around with the slit it came from.

Optimus cried out pulling down the other robot's aft to sit completely on his large chest, still open to show his feeding taps and gripped the spike to rub across the now flat protoform metal. His glossa slid out to lap at the lubricant seeping out of the valve in front of him, sliding in and out of the ring of muscle cables delectably.

The medic growled ferally, reigniting his lust in full. His denta lightly digging into the rod in his mouth, chewing gently as the red robot also busied himself with stroking around the spike's holder and slit.

"AH! Knockout! Don't tease me!" Prime howled in rapture pulling away for a moment, exposing his flushed face, lubricant covering his panting dermas, slipping out and sliding down his neck and chest.

"Then frag me with that naughty glossa of yours...!" the Decepticon hissed over his shoulder around his mouthful of hot cord before turning his attention fully back to the spike. Pumping it firmly in his oral chamber like a engine piston, slurping up the pre-fluid coming out steadily.

"O-Okay..." the Autobot whimpered at the rough treatment but attacked the port in front of him. Thrusting in his thick thumbs inside the hole to pry the contracting entrance open to assault the sensor nodes to his steel tongue and occasionally taking a few sensor nodes in his plush platinum lips to suck on while swallowing the good amount of the warm liquid down his throat tubing.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Knockout chanted as his overlord grew to completion, pushing back in a rhythm to stimulate his valve further while taking his mouth off the weeping rod to lap it hard up and down.

Squeezing his cerulean optics shut as overload crashed into him, the semi robot threw his helm back. "Knockout! Ah-AHHH! KNOCKOUT!" he screamed, viciously biting with a lubricant stained mouth into the other's pert red aft as the port and spike ejected a waterfall of mixed sex creme on his iron.

The vain sports car mech shrieked not expecting a wild strike but it did not matter as his overworking systems tumbled into unrestrained orgasm. "Oh frag yes! YES! OPTIMUS PRIME! AHHH!" he shouted at the sky as the interface cable in his hands exploded and splattered his burning armor.

Even through the final highs of overload the smaller robot growled demanding more release. It was not enough. No... not enough... Knockout rolled off the shapely body he was lying on and raised the larger mech's shivering thighs over his shoulders. Ivory dermas engulfed the massive limp spike while long digits flicked the spasming valve, nice and wet from orgasm.

Optimus sobbed in ecstasy not free from his overload entirely. Black hands fisted on the ground and royal blue helm rolled to the side, outtaking puffs of heated air on the dusty earth in swirling clouds.

The red mech couldn't imagine a more perfect partner... Breakdown was the one... but... Prime... He was a dream mech. Just the one for his aching spark. He watched with utter fascination as the Autobot leader's spike pressurized to its full magnificence once again with hardly any hard stimulation.

Giving a last soft kiss to the dripping rod before angling his own cable to the sensitive little entrance, the Decepticon medic plunged inside to the very hilt in one swift thrust.

"Holy Primus...! Tight...! Too... fragging... tight..." Knockout wailed in sheer exaltation. The red and blue mech was as tautly clenched around his spike as a virgin robot. Was he not getting enough attention from his own Autobots when he the only mech fit for lots of care and devotion? Pity for them.

The sports car mech simply reveled in the thought of being the one to please the neglected Prime. Megatron and his gang of morons could fall to Unicron's maw in the deepest part of the Pit for all he cared. As long he continued to have this angel of mercy squealing at being penetrated on his interface, he would drop it all.

Optimus shook like a vehicle on bad gasoline, leaning up to seize the smaller robot tight in a vice-like grip. "Oh, please! Knockout! Frag me!" he mewled seraphically, sapphire optics dimmed while leaking cleaning fluid a bit, handsome platinum face glowing deep rose and plump dermas slightly parted and still leaking his lubricant. Simply a visual feast.

The medic smiled sweetly. "Of course, Sweet Rims..." he cooed sliding out ever so slowly before harshly thrusting upward into the satin heat.

The difference in size and the bizarre position of being the submissive when he was the larger mech didn't bother the semi robot in the faintest. A Prime's duty was to his people. "Ahhhh... Knockout... Hard... Please...!" he murmured, begged, _pleaded._ Megatron himself would drop dead to hear such sweet sounds...

The Decepticon gripped the larger Autobot, slammed his dermas on the other robot's to taste his own flavor in the oral cavity and pierced the welcoming valve in a relentless fast tempo, drinking in the screams of pleasure he muffled like energon treats.

The red and blue mech cried in the other smaller robot's mouth, ravaging it from making full noises. Arms and legs enlaced firmly to never release even an inch of room from the fantastic lengthy rod pumping inside of him.

Coming to another overload speedily, ripped away from the Prime's lips to clasp the curvy blue hip struts, driving with all of his strength. "So... close...! Close...! Yes...! Yes!" Knockout ranted grinding his denta together, coolant streaming down his pearl white face in rivers.

Optimus' back snapped back in a wordless scream as a second orgasm thundered through his wires. Gasping raspily before crying out his ride of ecstasy. "Ahhhh-! Knockout! HOLY-! ...PRIMUS! AHHH, YESSS!" the truck mech shouted, his nanite seed bursting forth from his spike to stain the now heavily scratched armor of both rapturous mech's plating.

The firm grip of his interface partner's overload squeezed out the red mech's own with a primal mechanical bellow. "YES, YES, YES! FRAG YES! RRRAARR!" he roared, expelling his transfluid deep into the undulating pooling walls.

Relief at last. That was all vain sports car's processor comprehended in the haze of after-interface. It rushing out in his energy field in sheer waves. With a satisfied whimper, he collapsed forward with the larger robot to the cold ground with a metallic thud that seemed to echo in the dead silence of the night.

After several minutes of the hush of the desert and being chilled down to a normal temperature, the red and blue robot detached from the lissom Decepticon and sat up with a grunt, body quite sore from the earlier activities. Cleaning up the mess with a spare rag from his sub-space container and closing his armor plating, he looked to the damaged medic lying beside him with a look of pure embossment.

The truck smiled endearingly seeing his 'help' had 'cured' the spark injured mech very nicely. It did his own moral spark good to help his people. Even an enemy.

**(Optimus? Are you alright? You left the base in the middle of the night.)** A gruff voice commed Prime in his distracted processor. Optimus snapped out of his trance at the sound of Ratchet's voice suddenly speaking in his mind. **(Yes. I had thought I saw a Decepticon signal near the base and left to investigate it. It was only a false alarm, I'm afraid.)**

**(All right. Just don't do that again and get your aft back soon.)** The grumpy ambulance spoke before signing off.

The Autobot leader sighed sadly. It was delightful while it lasted but an enemy was still an enemy. To bring Knockout back to base with him, to which he did want to do, would only be met with distrust and incredulity from his soldiers. The only thing he really disliked about his mechs was their lack of forgiveness.

Giving the peacefully resting Decepticon medic a last apologetic look before turning and beginning to leave until a quiet startled voice spoke behind him.

"Wait... Where are you going...?" the sports car mech asked in a frightened tone to the halted back plates of the gentle semi, feeling his spark freeze in dread.

"I am sorry to have to leave, Knockout. Truly I am. But my Autobots need me back at base. But you are okay now. You're not in pain anymore, correct?" Optimus asked not turning around and facing the no doubt scared face of the other. Knowing all too well that if he did, he would never be able to let him go.

"Well, yes but I-" the medic began standing to pedes before the truck robot cut him off.

"Then you don't require my assistance any longer." Prime stated blankly, forcing every fiber of his being to hold firm and not buckle.

Knockout felt his spark crack in renewed pain. He was going to leave. He was going to leave him. ...All **alone**... "But why...? Why must you leave...?" he choked out, barely holding back angry and forlorn tears of feeling betrayed.

"I'm afraid I must. You are still a Decepticon and I still an Autobot. As much as I wish to embrace you, nurse you to full and proper health... neither faction would allow it. They just don't understand. It would simply hurt you more than help you." the red and blue mech said honestly, hoping the other mech to understand. Instead he got a single word, hard and edged despite being mostly very quiet.

"...No." the lithe red mech said simple and dark, graceful frame shaking violently.

"Excuse me?" the Autobot leader inquired confused, turning his helm back toward the Decepticon, crimson optics glowing a deadly shade.

"I won't let you leave." the sports car whispered, walking toward the larger robot with a disturbingly measured pace.

Optimus watched the Decepticon medic advance to him, his surgical saw transforming from his arm at the ready to be used, gleaming trenchantly in the moonlight behind him.

"Knockout. Stop." the large Autobot spoke with authority, willing it to get through the unwinding processor before him.

Knockout shook his helm with a haunting grin. "I can't do that, baby... I've had a taste of your medicine... and I want more..." he cooed as if there was no threat to be had even though he had a very dangerous tool out and wanted to use it.

"Don't." Prime spoke calmly before wincing at a loud screech hitting his audios.

"No! I want you! I need you!" the medic shrieked lunging forward, slashing a clean cut across the strong ruby arms that went up to shield the semi's body. He was staying with him. Whole or in pieces. Dead or alive. He didn't care. He would never let him go...

The red and blue robot's face twisted in pity. The poor mech was deluding himself. He was an enemy. An enemy maybe he shouldn't have taken mercy on, seeing how has come undone by simply trying to help.

The Decepticon growled alike a depraved animech and continued to violently slash the spinning blade at the larger robot's blocking arms, beautiful red optics wild and unhinged.

Optimus' spark bled anew at the sight. But this was what must happen. Until the war ended and all were one. Closing his ennobled sapphire optics tight, he expertly struck out his fist out at the mech's slender midsection, firmly disabling him.

Knockout squeaked as his untransformed sharp claw gripped uselessly at the arm who's fist remained at his torso, gathered energy rapidly fading from the blow.

"I'm... sorry..." the Prime whispered in the other's audio as he lowered the incapacitated robot softly to the ground. The semi kissed the sports car's dermas before leaving in his vehicle mode to disappear in the darkness.

Once again the damaged Decepticon medic laid alone. All by himself. But this time he did not feel any pain. He felt great. Elated in fact.

He raised his still transformed saw to his pale face, mewling adoringly at the ooze of a small bit of the Autobot's energon on his medical tool. His glossa softly slid across the fresh mech blood.

The vain sports car giggled like a sparkling, jumping in his steel in excitement. "You taste fabulous baby. I'm hooked." he grinned depraved and wicked.

"What a fool you are, Optimus Prime. To think you can just run away after being such a sweety and helping me in my time of need. I'll never let you go. Never. I don't care if you push me away. ...You're mine..." Knockout laughed to himself, raising shakily to his pedes, looking at the direction Optimus had gone to mere moments ago.

Transforming into his sleak sports car form and peeled his wheels out to the path the Prime had taken. "...I'll follow you 'til you love me... forever..." he giggled madly to nothing but the hollowness of his own disturbed mind.

* * *

**A/N:** What is with me and crazy possessive bots? *Sighs* Oh well, I just love them. Anyway, I will be making more Transformers fics in the future, so please try not to worry peoples. It just takes a little time to make each one you know, so please be patient. Hope you enjoyed! Peace!


End file.
